ESCAPE Wiki
ESCAPE - WELCOME TO TITAN ONE. YOU'RE SAFE HERE Welcome to our wikipedia! ESCAPE is about a shuttle crash on a mysterious Imperial controlled planet. A Star Wars Galaxy ''based series on YouTube ran for 2 seasons with a total of 13 episodes. A 3rd season was planned set after the planet's movement, however this never happened due to various actors in SWG leaving the MMO, as well as not enough views on YouTube. The overall story set at the time of the series was planned to run for 5 seasons in total. But the production has moved over to Second Life for ease of story telling abilities and set design. The story of ESCAPE has been expanded to suit Second Life while keeping the already told stories as canon. The seasons� planned By '''TWINE LIGHT MEDIA' is set to become some of the biggest & most complex of any Machinima projects yet made inside Second Life. The revived series filmed inside Second Life is a continuation of the original storyline but more in depth. Featuring the original characters but with additions to cast location & story. The season one pilot Arrival & Arrival Part 2 are the 2 first SL stories being filmed currently. These will take place from the other survivors of the crashs' perspective. Some may call it Season 3, but this is officially Season 1. Arrival Parts One & Two are due to be braodcast around Late April 2010/Early May for a full series ready to be broadcast by xmas. The new intended story is planned to run for 3 seasons possibly 4 only. In the 2 pilot episodes the audience will get a srong sense of where the story is going while also asking many questions about the current state of affairs on the planet. Twine Light Media who are producing the series as well as various other projects inside SL are said to become one of the top machinima artist groups of 2010. '' Each episode was broken up into a small plot with flashbacks of a certain character, revealing maybe important information about them or the over all story. A big influence on this story is '''ABC's LOST'. The planned� seasons will bring the story to a close as well as bring the fans of Second Life SWRP together. Rumours not confirmed yet, have surfaced that TIME TRAVEL will be a minor story point in the trilogy.� Some Real Life actors are providing the voices in these productions, as well as other SWRP fans within Second Life. New Escape Twine Light Media over the past 6 months have been accessing the story of ESCAPE and if it's worth continuing the established universe or start from scratch. We're going to start from scratch. What we feel is needed to really bring the story to life is to rewrite it from the beginnging but re invent it completly. New planet, new crash, new mysteries, new characters, new problems, new solutions and new enemies. Although the story may remain the same, but with new characters and a new planet it'll feel fresh and new to both the audience and the writers. So what will change? First of all, the planet. In the SWG: Escape series the planet was a clone of Yavin with simular arcitencture and an Imperial presence. We're going to keep the Yavin-y look but have no imperials living on the planet. Instead new mysterious inhabitents will rome the jungles of this world and mabye even live in a city! The Crash. In SWG: Escape we never showed the crash, just implied it broke apart and sunk leaving Lyder and Graziak alive in the ocean. In the new show, the crash will be shown but not how you expect. How they land on he planet, what happens will be one of the biggest mysteries of the first season being answered in season 1's finale. Latest activity Category:Browse